Our Kiss
by Serenity Madison
Summary: Melfina and Gena alone downloading repairs to the OUTLAW STAR, adn he thnks her for what she's done and she tells ihm how she feels. But it doesn't go as hoped, and Suzuka runs interference. Will the 2 be happy together, or are they not meant to be.


????: _What's the matter??? Wait aren't you The Author Serenity Madison… You used to be with Gene Starwind._

S.M: (**Blushes and nods.**)

????:_ Do you know me?_

S.M: _Yea Jamie, I love you on Zoids, with your terase. And I love wild eagle too, he's so dreamy and confident._

Jamie (/Wild Eagle): _Uh… Can I do a disclaimer for you some time?_

S.M: (**Eyes turn into light bulbs**) _You can do one right now while I sit over here and don't listen._

****

Sits down next to her.

Jamie (/Wild Eagle): _Hello everyone it's so great to be here. I'm here to do a disclaimer for the talented, funny, and brilliant Serenity Madison._

****

::Blushing brightly::

S.M: _That's so sweet of you to say but it's not true._

Jamie (/Wild Eagle): She's Modest as well… 

****

That invisible door appeared and opened letting 7 people filed through.

S.M: _OH my god… I haven't seen you guys in a long time. Yukito, Meimi, Gene, Touya, Yu-Gi, and Eriol. You guys want to help Jamie with the Disclaimer?_

Yukito: _The talented Serenity has done it again with Our Kiss. _

Eriol: _Interesting enough it's a story about her former man Gene Starwind and a member of his ship falling in love._

Touya: _It might be interesting but the Serenity's still a flirt…_

****

SM shoots him a glare as well as Gene. He just laughs till someone falls from the door and onto his head. Syaoran got to his feet and said hi to everyone and started talking about Sakura, which made Touya decide to chase him.

Jamie (/Wild Eagle): _This is her first attempt at an OUTLAW STAR fic and she hopes you'll enjoy it._

Meimi: _Read her story I command you to!!! I am the queen of the world, you will all bow before me… READ IT!!!_

Eriol: _I ain't going to bow before you but I bet Asuka does._

**She grabbed for a lamp and started chasing him around.**

Meimi:_ You don't know what you're saying…_

Yu-Gi: _Anyway… I hope that you will chose to read this wonderful story, and bless it with a review. Ignore the rantings of the crazy Meimi._

**Meimi turns her sights onto Yu-Gi and chases both him and Eriol with the lamp.**

Gene: _Yea… Who could pass up a story about me, especially written by Sere. (_**He winked at her**_)_

S.M:_ My friends are nuts, and this is only a few of them… Please don't let the insanity take away from the Story. DUCK!_

Jamie (/Wild Eagle):_Be kind please review._

**A pillow fly's at Jamie and I, but hits him in the face. And Sere laughs earning her a hit in the head with the pillow.**

Meimi: _That's for being so damn corny! Please Review be a little more original._

S.M: That's enough, onto the story, I hope you like it… Oh, that means war… Get back here.

****

Serenity chases Jamie with a pillow.

Yukito: Well since Serenity's preoccupied at the moment I'll wish you happy reading. I hope you enjoy the tale. Please Review and give her your opinion and any ideas you might have on how she can fix it, and improve upon it. She would appreciate all the input she can get. Well On to the story.

Our Kiss

OUTLAW STAR

By: Serenity Madison

"_The XGP is currently up to 75% full Capacity…_"

"_That's good Melfina, how till it's at 100%?_"

Gene asked turning his head towards her trying to break the intense silence that covered the cockpit. 

"_A little over an hour and a half…_"

She told him sweetly, he turned his head looking away from her once again.

"_Mel, I want to thank-you._"

He stated as if it was a normal gesture coming form him. She looked at him strangely.

"_For what?_"

She questioned naively with a blush. 

"You've saved my life as well as Jim's. We owe you for that."

He slightly blushed, but covered it as he continued.

"_You have done so much for all of us. I mean if it wasn't for your cooking we'd probably die of starvation, or poisoning if Aisha tried to cook for us._"

He added with a laugh. She laughed quietly at his remark. But couldn't control herself and started going into hysterics. She glanced to gene and saw him looking at her with an amused glance. She cut her laughing and turned a bright hue of red. She whipped her head out of his gaze and returned to the monitor, watching the progress of the OUTLAW STARS repairs. 

She glanced up when she noticed Gene rising from his seat, and walked out of the cockpit. She looked back down and continued watching the slow progress of the repairs. 'Gene Starwind is just a friend… He could never have any kind of romantic interest in me. I'm younger than he is; I'm not pretty like Suzuka, plus not knowing anything about where I came from. And he's so…' Her thoughts were broken when she finally noticed something being held in front of her face. 

She jumped slightly since she wasn't paying attention and focused her eyes on the object in front of her, and she saw a white rose. She looked at it with a puzzled expression, she then noticed who was holding the delicate and beautiful white rose. She looked past the rose to see Gene holding the beautiful flower in front of her. He had a sheepish grin on his lips.

"_Melfina, I hope that you know that you are loved by everyone here. You're no longer alone, together we will help you find your forgotten past, and build a happy future._"

He gave her a sincere smile, She stared at him in wonder, as he spoke those kind things to her, she felt herself filling with happiness. She took the rose form him and carefully looked at it, with light tears gently fell to her cheeks. She rose from her seat and carefully gave Gene a tight hug. She didn't want to scare him away but she let out a small sob into his muscular chest. He hesitated not sure what to do, so he wrapped his strong arms around the shapely young woman. Her eyes widened when she realized how close they were, she darted her head up looking at Gene and blushing brightly. She backed out of his grip and stuttered to speak.

"_Uhm… I'm sorry for that._"

He just smiled at her shyness, which was causing her blush to deepen. 

"_You know… you are really cute when you're nervous._"

He asked her suavely. She stood frozen in place embarrassed about what she had done. 

"_I- I'm going to make a snack would you like anything while I'm in there?_"

She asked shakily trying to just get to of the room. 

"_You go ahead, I'm not sure if I'm hungry or not so I'll be in, in a sec._"

She practically jumped when she left to head into the kitchenette. 'How could I have hugged him.' She scolded herself bitterly. She walked over to their large fridge and searched around debating on weather she really wants to eat anything or not. She looked at the food before her questioningly.

"_Which do I want more ranch chips with mushroom dip, or a sandwich?_"

She asked herself out loud as she contemplated. 

"_I know what I want._"

She was surprised when she heard a voice behind talk. She whipped around and found herself staring intriguingly into a pair of dark misty blue eyes. 'Bluer than the deepest ocean, and I can't look away.' She thought to herself. She could feel her face burning from embarrassment before she found the words to speak.

"_What would you like?_"

She asked shyly. He was staring at her almost maniacally. He slowly stepped towards her with intent in his eyes. Melfina was confused and didn't know what to make of what she knew she found in his gaze.

She turned awkwardly and looked at her snack choices once more. She closed her eyes tightly trying her best to stifle her urge to tell gene how she feels towards him. Her thoughts were shot when she felt strong arms gentle wrapping around her small waist. She let out a gasp as she turned around, and saw Gene behind her. She turned her body as much as she could to look gene in the eyes once more. 

"_Uh Gene…_"

She started questioningly,

"_When you left the cockpit you looked so distressed like there was something you wanted to say, but couldn't. And I felt like I some how had something to do with it. I didn't me and to hurt you Mel, I care for you too much._"

She looked at him through thoughtfully confused eyes and was speechless once more. Gene looked at her puzzled; he had made the girl speechless twice in one day. As he looked into her rich brown eyes a mischievous looked played in his eyes as he tenderly unwrapped his arms from around her waist, and placed his hands on her cheeks so she couldn't move her face away from his. 

He leaned forward and captured her lips with his. Melfina felt passion in his caress, at first she couldn't believe that it was real, but once it hit her she returned his kiss obligingly, but she couldn't control her raw emotion and returned his kiss strongly such intense desire gene was surprised. But he didn't back out, he deepened the kiss farther. He delicately prodded Mel to part her lips, and it didn't take long to convince her. He allowed his tongue to trace around lips before sensitively caressing Mel's tongue with his own. He reluctantly ended the sweet kiss, but wrapped his arms around her neck and held her close to him. He stared into her eyes, and he saw the falling tears and tenderly wiped away the offending tears. They looked at each other curiously for a moment before Mel broke the silence.

"_Gene I have something I fell I should tell you._"

Gene looked at her with surprise.

"_Sure Mel what do you…_"

He was cut short by the look he saw in Mel's eyes. And he bashfully placed his hands on her shoulders, and looked into her eyes once again.

"_Well I just wanted to tell you, I don't want this to change how you act towards me._"

As she continued to speak tears began to loom in her sparkling eyes. She averted her stare before continuing.

"_Gene, I care about everybody on the OUTLAW STAR a lot, you all are like my family, always caring about me and taking are of me…._"

She looked into gene's eyes and saw the interest hidden in them. 

"_I don't think it's possible to ask for more, but in a way I guess I am. But this isn't what I wanted to tell you…_"

She paused gathering nerve to finish what she started.

"_I- I… I love you_"

She stammered loudly. She released his grip on her arm and ran away from him and out of the room taking her seat in front of the monitor once more. Tears were clouding her vision as she tried to watch the progress of the repairs. 'Why couldn't Jim have just done this himself? Why'd he make me do it… And then I would not have told Gene the truth, that I love him.' she mumbled in her mind. 

"_75%_"

She sighed to herself. 'I can't believe I told him how I feel about him, he probably thinks I'm some disillusioned little girl with a crush. He could never like me.' She thought to herself as more tears fell.

"_Well Melfina that's awfully rude of you._"

She heard Gene saying from behind her. She unwillingly shifted.

"_What do you??? I'm sorry._" 

She fumbled hesitantly, looking back to that slow monitor in an attempt to avoid his gaze. 

"_Melfina…_"

Gene started. He was going to continue what he was saying when he got distracted by Melfina rising uncomfortably to her feet. 

"_I've got to go out and get some fresh air. The XGP's repairs should be complete in about a half an hour 45 minutes._"

She told Gene as she quickly made her way out of the room.

"_I guess she need some time to herself._"

He thought out loud to himself. He looked up and saw her still in the doorway.

"_Mel… I would really like to talk when you come back._"

"_Sure_"

She mumbled unenthusiastically, as she disappeared from the room. Gene sat in the seat she was in and crawled into his own confusing thoughts. 

"_Was she just trying to test me or something? Trying to see how I feel…_"

I whispered to myself.

"_I don't- I don't know how I feel. I care for her but- I don't know do I love her. But that kiss, that kiss was the most…_"

"_Hello_"

A heavy sultry accent cut through my thoughts.

"_What kiss?_"

The voice questioned with little interest. I turned around to see the beautiful dark assassin standing behind me.

"_Hey Suzuka_"

She ignored my greeting and kept staring at me with a smirk. 

"_Who are you contemplating over?_"

I blushed lightly as I covered.

"_No one…_"

"_I don't believe you. But I won't continue on it much more._"

I gave her an uncomfortable but thankful look.

"_I mean, you've changed a lot._"

I looked up at her once again.

"_What do you mean._"

She sighed as she explained what she meant.

"_When I first decide to come with you people… You were a womanizing, jerk who only thought of himself and getting paid. You partied every night, not coming how for a while at a time, not even caring that some of us here stayed up all night worrying about you. But you care about someone… I can tell, they have buried themselves in your heart, even if you don't know it…_"

I looked away, thinking about what the beautiful assassin had said.

"_I don't love anyone, I mean I care for you guys but that's… You know what I mean._"

I mumbled confused. 

"_You wouldn't just kiss a girl if it meant nothing to you. You just have to decide what place she holds in your heart._"

She concluded with a faded smile. She had made her point and gave me a kiss on my cheek, as she started to leave the room. I grabbed her arm before it fluttered out of my reach and pulled her towards me. Her face was only a few centimeters from my own.

"_Thank-you Suzuka._"

I kissed her cheek, and when I slowly pulled away from her I saw something that knocked me back to my senses. I noticed someone standing in the doorway, in of the corner of my eye. I turned and saw Melfina; she gave me a saddened but understanding Smile. And she respectfully turned, leaving Suzuka and I. As Melfina left she tried not to show that she felt hurt, but I saw the tears fall from her big brown eyes. The whole time I watched Melfina walk out on me, Suzuka's face was only inches from my own. As she turned and walked away I let go of Suzuka's arm, and ashamedly stepped away from her.

"_Uh… I'm so sorry Suzuka. I- I found it… This beautiful girl is…_"

I started to tell her but ran out of the room before I could finish.

"_Gene!_"

I heard her yell to me, I slowed and turned to face her.

"_Where is she in your heart?_"

She asked me unconcernedly, I looked at her with an embarrassed smile.

"_She is my heart… I could never hurt more than I unintentionally have._"

"_Go to her._"

She told me as she turned away. I hurried down the hall till I was in front of her door; I opened it slightly and looked in seeing no one inside. I hurried out of the OUTLAW STAR and looked at the few places I knew she's hung around. 

Finally I found someone who said they saw her leave with someone. I felt many different emotions bubbling within me. He couldn't tell me much all he said was that a tall guy with dark blue hair, left with her. I felt a strange feeling like I should return to the ship but I wanted to continue looking. I walked around the city in a daze. And I finally ended up back at the ship tired. I walked in and heard an unfamiliar laughing coming from the kitchenette. When I went to check it out I saw Mel, Jim, Aisha, and some guy. I slowly walked in, and Jim was the first to notice me. 

"_Hey Gene where have you been?_"

He asked making the others take notice of me. Melfina looked at me and our immediately locked. 

"_Where have you been Genie boy…_" 

Aisha laughed. I huffed and left and stared a little linger into Melfina's hurt eyes as I left the room begrudgingly. And went into my room shutting the door behind me. I jumped on my bed feeling anger, and jealousy fill me. I felt everything start to subside as I drifted to sleep. Later on I groggily opened my eyes and felt something heavy on my legs. I wasn't quite fully aware of what I was seeing and I looked over to the glowing red clock face. 

"_9.28_"

I yawned to myself, as I finally brought my attention to see what was on my legs. I saw a hazy mop of black but had no clue what it was. I fell back to my mattress and closed my eyes for a second or 40. When I opened my eyes again it was going on 1.00 in the morning. I stretched and rubbed my eyes still groggy but not as bad as before. But I still felt that weight on my legs, but now it felt almost like whatever it was, was wet and started to soak through my pants. I lowered my hands behind me and flopped to a sitting position. Whatever it was still black. I heard a sob and realized what was on me, and I freaked a little jumping back kicking the object. The person was still holding onto my leg when they sat up. I found myself looking into those brown eyes again, and I felt hurt, not hers, my own. I looked at her hand clinging onto my pant leg like her life depended on me; she turned her eyes down avoiding my hard gaze.

"_What do you want Melfina?_"

Gene asked her in a scared and harsh tone, her shoulder rose but she never looked up from where her eyes rested.

"_You're right_"

She whispered. He looked at her surprised for a moment. 

"_I'm sorry for how I acted earlier. I was embarrassed that I told you I never planned to… And I'm sorry for just leaving you like that._"

She apologized to Gene; he just looked at her, and felt the feeling once more like his chest wanted to burst. But he kept his poker face, not showing any of his joy and struggling to Melfina. She looked hard at him not sensing anything. She looked out a window that let in the fading moon and was surprised when Gene spoke. 

"_Why are holding onto my pants?_"

He asked with the same cool tone. She looked down at her hands clutching tightly to his leg, not removing her hand form where they lay.

"_I- I'm so afraid Gene. I know it's not my place to care about any of this, I'm the one who confessed my feelings I'm the one who screwed up our friendship, and probably messed things up between you and S- Su- Suzuka. I'm just afraid of losing you… guys all of you._"

She bit out abhorrently. Gene Just looked at her with interest. 

"_Mel, you're a great person, always kind, and loving to everyone, even when they don't deserve such kindness. You're a rare star that one only hopes to see once in their lifetimes, and should never hope to attain. You would make any guy feel loved and ecstatically happy…_"

Gene was broken off when she removed her hand from his leg and started to get off the bed. She listened to his words and started crying softly.

"_I'm sorry I've troubled you so much._"

She mumbled as she made her way to the door. Gene sprung off his bed, and intercepted her on way to the door. Melfina looked up at him in shock but didn't move he slowly closed the distance between them pulled her to him. She was still stunned and fell into his warm strong arms. 

"_Melfina you didn't let me finish again… Any guy would be lucky to try and have you… But they never will._"

He told her, she broke out of her trance looking up at him with a puzzled and hurt look. 

"_I get it Gene… We're still friends, you just don't want a relationship with me. I get it!_"

She strained to have a normal voice. He hugged her tightly then lifted her cheek.

"_That's not at all what I'm saying… Anyone would be lucky to have you, but they can't… Because I want you to be only mine._"

He finally was able to finish with a smirk. Mel's saddened face turned from hurt and anger to confusion, and ecstatic joy. She stepped away from Gene looking him over, he was wearing an awkward but warming smile. And she didn't know what to make of what he had told her. He was sincere she could tell by the look in his eyes. It was tensely quiet between them before someone barged into the room.

"_Melfina, are you done trying to get with Gene._"

A familiar man slurred as he looked in the door. Gene felt anger just setting his eyes on the man whom looked younger than him. Melfina looked at him embarrassed and down to the floor, but she went over to him and put her hand on his shoulder as she spoke to him.

"_Jin you want me call Haruna, and have her come get me._"

She questioned gently. Just watching her with that clearly drunken man was tearing at him, so he turned away. 

"_Listen her Malfia… If I needed my mother o would have gone to you… Wait… I would have gone to Haruna, who ever is that woman… Just jump him and lets get going you stupid bitch._"

He finished in an inaudible mumble. But Gene still gave him a harsh look. The guy smirked and grabbed Melfina's arm pulling her towards him and headed out of the room with her besides him. Gene just watched the incident unfold and reacted as she was out of the door. The 2 headed outside the ship and Gene was right behind. He saw Melfina still in the guys hands, a taxi pulled up and she jerked her hand from his grip nearly falling to the ground. Gene slowly advanced towards them. 

"_Melfina how did everything go?_"

He asked still slurry, but not seeming as mean. She hugged him tightly and looked up to him.

"_Yamazaki, you're a great friend thank you for helping me out. But you shouldn't have drunk anything… Haruna's going to yell at me now…_" 

She scolded her friend; he just shrugged and laughed as he clumsily climbed inside the cab awaiting him. He blew her a kiss out the window and gave a weird look past her. And the cab was off. Melfina sighed before she turned around. She was surprised to find Gene only a foot behind her. 

"_Melfina… Y- you never told me what you… How you feel towards what I have told you._"

He mentioned in a more shy tone. She smiled at him her pink color returning to her cheeks. She sighed as she looked up at Gene with a smile, and walked up to him grabbing him tightly.

"_Gene all I've ever wanted was to be here with you like this. All I've ever wanted was for you to care for me the way I care for you._"

Gene pushed her away from him slightly and looked into her eyes as he leaned down to kiss her wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to him. This time the kiss was awash of passion, and love for each other. They stayed in each other's arm content to stay that way forever. As the kiss ended he picked her up and spun her around playfully and took her hand and walked back aboard the ship, to be together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

S.M: (**Panting**) _I hoped you liked the story._

Meimi:_ (_**stops next to serenity**_) Oh that was so sweet how gene got jealous and finally admitted that he liked her. Too bad the real Gene isn't like that._

****

He stuck his tongue out at her.

Yukito:_ very nice _

Gene: _I guess it's pretty good, but I would only get gaga over one girl and I can't have her. (_He said staring at Serenty Madison_)_

Eriol: (**Also stopped**) _Personally Serenity as much as I love you I think…_

S.M: _Eriol remember what I can do to you._

Eriol: _This is by far the best story that you have ever written. Bravo… Bravo_

Touya: _Get back here you Chinese gaki!_

Yu-Gi: (**Stopped when Meimi did**) _I have to say I liked that Serenity. For a one shot it's pretty food._

S.M: I hope you enjoyed this little Fic and Review... The more the merrier, I can know what maybe wasn't too good about it.


End file.
